


El Héroe De Hyrule y El Héroe De Konoha

by IaraJaeger14



Category: Naruto, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Naruto Uzumaki Doncel, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IaraJaeger14/pseuds/IaraJaeger14
Summary: Naruto desaparece misteriosamente después de su batalla contra sasuke y misteriosamente aparece en un lugar desconocido... Será otro mundo?Historia tambien publicada en Wattpad!
Relationships: Link/Uzumaki Naruto





	1. Prologo

**Naruto** **uzumaki** **y** **sasuke** **uchiha** **se encontraban exhaustos en el suelo mientras sangraban por sus brazos** **faltantes** **.**

**Gracias a la pequeña batalla que tuvieron al chocar el** **rasengan** **del rubio y el** **chidori** **del** **uchiha** **perdieron sus brazos.**

**Naruto:** "oi teme.. estoy muy cansado"- dijo el rubio somnoliento.

 **Sasuke** **:** "ni se te ocurra cerrar tus ojos dobe.."- dijo igual que el rubio.

 **Naruto:** "je tu también estas cansado teme... ademas solo sera una pequeña siesta"- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el rubio.

 **Sasuke** **:** "no me importa.. aguanta hasta que llegue algún ninja medico"- dijo mientras lo miraba de reojo.

 **Naruto:** "no te preocupes por eso teme.. seguramente sakura-chan viene en camino.. solo.. dormiré un rato.."- dijo para luego quedar profundamente dormido.

 **Sasuke** **:** "oí dobe no te duermas.. !"- dijo pero no recibió respuesta del rubio.

**El pelinegro chasqueo la lengua para luego mirar el cielo nocturno y suspiro mientras poco a poco cerraba sus ojos hasta quedar profundamente dormido.**

**Mientras los dos dormían no se dieron cuenta que una luz blanca comenzaba a rodear al rubio, hasta que lo rodeo por completo haciendo que naruto comenzara a desvanecerse hasta desaparecer.**

**Sasuke** **abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su compañera de equipo** **sakura** **haruno** **y a su antiguo** **sensei** **kakashi** **hatake** **quienes lo miraban con preocupación.**

**Sakura** **:** "sasuke-kun estas bien?"- pregunto la haruno preocupada por el uchiha.

 **Sasuke** **:** "si..."- respondió con un pequeña sonrisa.

 **Kakashi** **:** "sasuke donde esta naruto?"- pregunto el peliplata preocupado esto desconcertó al uchiha.

 **Sasuke** **:** "el esta....."- dijo pero al voltearse se quedo mudo al no ver al rubio a su lado -"... el estaba a mi lado..."- dijo sin palabras al ver que el rubio había desaparecido.

 **Sakura** **:** "estaba a tu lado?"- pregunto la pelirosa recibiendo un asentimiento del pelinegro.

**La pelirosa se acerca al lugar donde supuesta mente estaba el** **uzumaki** **,** **sakura** **toca el suelo para luego darse cuenta que estaba tibio.**

**Sakura** **:** "naruto estaba aquí... pero como es que desapareció?"- dijo/pregunto la pelirosa.

 **Sasuke** **:** "tal vez alguien se lo llevo.."- dijo el pelinegro un poco preocupado al igual que la haruno.

 **Kakashi** **:** "no creo que lo hallan secuestrado.."- dijo el peliplata llamando la atención de la pelirosa y el pelinegro -".. si lo hubieran secuestrado tendría que haber un rastro de sangre"- dijo dejando pensando a sus alumnos.

 **Sakura** **:** "tiene razón pero... como es que desapareció?"- dijo/pregunto la pelirosa mientras comenzaba a curar al azabache.

 **Kakashi:** "no tengo idea.. pero lo averiguaremos"- dijo el peliplata a la pareja -"... primero ahí que encargarnos de liberar a todos y luego cuando nos recuperemos todos comenzaremos la búsqueda de naruto"- dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de los dos.

**Una vez curado sasuke como pudo logro liberar a todos y a los bijuus pero cuando libero a las bestias estas no estaban ahí.**

**El uchiha se extraño mas por la desaparición de las 9 bestias, una ves que todos les avisaron de la desaparición del rubio y de las bestias.**

**Todos se preocuparon ya que el héroe que los salvo a todos estaba desaparecido al igual que a los bijuus.**

**Todos volvieron a sus respectivas aldeas prometiendo encontrar al héroe que los ayudo en la guerra y también a los bijuus.**

**~~~~ lugar desconocido ~~~~**

**En un espacio en blanco se encontraba flotando naruto mientras el mismo aura blanca lo rodeaba.**

**Una figura brillante se acerco al dormido rubio y le acaricio con ternura la rubia cabellera del** **uzumaki** **.**

**???:"mira como estas pequeño doncel,** **déjame** **ayudarte con estas heridas"** \- dijo una voz angelical y tranquila mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo dormido del rubio.

**Cuando paso sus manos por el cuerpo de naruto las heridas se curaron y su brazo que le faltaba le volvió a crecer.**

**???:"muy bien pequeño te cure las heridas y te devolví tu brazo** **faltante** **aunque... no pude hacer nada con tu ropa"** \- dijo la voz femenina mientras le acariciaba el cabello - **"bien** **es hora de que ayudes al héroe"** \- dijo para luego abrir un portal y empujar al rubio que flotaba a través del portal - **"suerte.."** \- dijo por ultima vez para luego desaparecer.

**~~~~ en otro lugar ~~~~**

**Un joven de cabello rubio y orejas puntiagudas caminando por una meseta llena de escombros y maquinas destruidas.**

**Su nombre era** **link** **que hace poco había despertado de su letargo sueño y estaba en busca de 3 santuarios para obtener 'puntos de valía' y así ganarse la** **paravela** **que le prometió el anciano.**

**Pero antes de ir hacia su destino primero fue al templo del tiempo para descansar ya que estaba** **anocheciendo** **.**

**Una vez que entro al templo en ruinas, se detuvo en seco al ver una figura inconsciente sobre las escaleras donde estaba la estatua de la diosa** **hylia** **.**

**Link** **se acerco curioso a la figura con espada en mano por si era un enemigo o algo, al estar cerca de la figura pudo ver que estaba boca abajo.**

**Lo examino un poco viendo que su cabello era rubio brillante, corto y puntiagudo y su ropa estaba toda rota como si hubiera estado en una guerra o algo así.**

**El** **hyliano** **volteo con cuidado al misterioso rubio para ver si tenia alguna herida o algo, pero cuando lo volteo se sonrojo por la belleza que tenia.**

**Link** **:** (".. es tan... hermoso..")- pensó sonrojado para luego sacudir su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos.

**Link se acerco su cabeza al pecho del rubio para revisar si estaba vivo, su corazón latía y su respiración era tranquila.**

**El hyliano lo cargo estilo princesa, lo recostó en un lugar donde sea cómodo y encendió una fogata para mantenerlos caliente por la noche.**

**Una vez encendida la fogata el hyliano se sentó a lado del dormido rubio apoyando su espalda contra la pared mientras lo miraba dormir.**

**Link:** ("me pregunto quien sera..")- penso para luego suspirar -("... mañana cuando se despierte le preguntare su nombre")- dijo con tranquilidad para luego mirar el cielo nocturno a través de la otra pared que estaba derrumbada.

**El rubio se quedo un rato mirando las estrellas hasta que después se quedo dormido.**

**Continuara...**


	2. Capitulo 1

**~~~~ al día siguiente ~~~~**

**Link despertó primero se tallo los ojos para luego observar al rubio quien seguía dormido en una posición cómica.**

**Los brazos y piernas estaban extendidos hacia los costado y su boca estaba abierta dejando que un poco de baba saliera mientras murmuraba cosas que no entendía.**

**El hyliano sonrió para luego levantarse y estirar su extremidades que le dolían por dormir en esa posición.**

**Link:** ("debería ir a buscar algo de comida para el..")- penso el hyliano mientras salia a buscar unas manzana o algún pez para azar.

**Mientras link buscaba algo para comer, naruto se removió en su sueños para luego despertarse.**

**El rubio se sentó, dio un largo bostezo y tallarse los ojos para luego darse cuenta en donde esta.**

**Naruto:** "mm? donde estoy? y que paso aquí?"- se pregunto a si mismo mientras miraba el lugar lleno de escombros -"he?! como es que tengo mi brazo de nuevo?!"- grito exaltado mientras miraba su brazo derecho.

 **???:{"por que tanto ruido?"}** \- pregunto una voz profunda y gruesa que el rubio reconoció muy bien.

 **Naruto:** {"kurama! estas bien? sabes donde estamos?"}- pregunto un poco preocupado el rubio.

 **Kurama:{"estoy bien y no se donde estamos"}** \- dijo el zorro un poco perezoso - **{"oí cachorro ven un momento aquí"}** \- dijo el zorro nuevamente recibiendo un asentimiento del rubio.

**Naruto se sentó en posición de loto y entro a su subconsciente, camino por los pasadizos para luego encontrarse con el zorro y las demás bestias.**

**Naruto:** "oigan como es que están todos aquí?"- pregunto el rubio sorprendido de ver a todas las bestias en su subconsciente.

 **Shukaku:"no tenemos la menor idea gaki"** \- respondió el mapache.

 **Kokuo:"nosotros estábamos atrapados por ese uchiha, hubo un brillo y luego..."** \- dijo la bijuu de 5 colas confundida.

 **Chomei:"... aparecimos aquí"** \- termino de decir la insecto gigante.

 **Naruto:** "he.. esto es extraño"- dijo el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca con los ojos cerrados.

 **Gyuki:"lo extraño aquí es tu apariencia"** \- dijo el pulpo-toro apuntándolo con uno de sus tentáculos.

 **Naruto:** "he? que tiene de extraño mi apariencia?"- pregunto confundido el rubio.

 **Matatabi:"por que no te miras por el reflejo del agua?"** \- sugirió la gata de fuego azul recibiendo un asentimiento del rubio.

**El rubio se miro por el reflejo del agua y se sorprendió, su apariencia había cambiado, su rostro era como una chica, su piel era bronceada pero un poco claro y delicada, sus ojos eran un poco mas grandes y hermosos y su cuerpo era mas delgado con mas curvas, mas caderas y mas trasero.**

**Naruto:** "QUE ME PASO?!"- grito histérico mientras se tocaba el rostro.

 **Kurama:"tranquilo cachorro toma esto con calma"** \- dijo el zorro intentando tranquilizar al histérico rubio - **("creo recordar esa apariencia antes...")** \- pensó kurama vagando a través de sus recuerdos antiguos, hasta que un recuerdo le vino a la mente - **"ahora lo recuerdo.."** \- dijo llamando la atención de todos.

 **Saiken:"que ocurre hermano?"** \- pregunto la babosa de 6 colas mirando a su hermano.

 **Kurama:"ya recuerdo esa apariencia..."** \- dijo llamando la atención del rubio que se tranquilizo un poco para escuchar al zorro - **"fue hace mucho, el hijo menor del viejo asura tuvo esa apariencia, creo que se llamaba... doncel"** \- dijo el zorro

 **Naruto:** "doncel? que es doncel"- pregunto el rubio.

 **Kurama:"emm.. creo que era un hombre con la capacidad de embarazarse"** \- dijo el zorro mientras se rascaba la cabeza sacando le una gota de sudor al rubio.

 **Naruto:** "... estas seguro de eso?"- pregunto el rubio no muy seguro de creerle al zorro.

 **Kurama:"estoy seguro de eso cachorro, han pasado muchos años que se extinguieron pero ahora veo que no es así.."** \- dijo kurama.

 **Shukaku:"oh ahora lo recuerdo!"** \- dijo el mapache.

 **Chomei:"yo también lo recuerdo!"** \- dijo la bijuu de 7 colas (alas :v) mientras los demás también decían haber recordado. 

**Naruto:** "eso es imposible..."- dijo el ahora doncel llamando la atención de todos -"... es imposible que me pueda embarazar, soy un chico eso no puede ser"- dijo sorprendido el rubio.

 **Kurama:"nada es imposible cachorro.."** \- dijo el zorro mirando al rubio - **"por cierto sera mejor que salgas de aquí alguien viene"** \- aviso el zorro con seriedad.

**Naruto asintió y salio de su espacio mental para luego mirar que done estaban las grandes puertas venia un chico de cabello rubio, ojos azules, orejas puntiagudas y ropa un poco vieja y chica.**

**El chico al verlo se sorprendió para luego acercase a donde estaba el rubio quien lo miraba con curiosidad, el chico saco dos manzanas y las comenzó a azar en la fogata que estaba a un lado de naruto.**

**Naruto:** "he... quien eres?"- pregunto el doncel al chico quien lo miro para luego hacer señas de manos -{"que trata de hacer? algún jutsu?"}- le pregunto el rubio confundido a los bijuus.

 **Kurama:{"pfff! cachorro idiota el chico no trata de hacer un jutsu solo trata de comunicarse contigo en lenguaje de señas"}** \- dijo el zorro aguantando la risa.

 **Naruto:** {"eh?.. lenguaje de señas?"}- pregunto confundido.

 **Kurama:{"el lenguaje** **de señas o lengua de signos es una lengua natural de expresión y configuración gesto-espacial y percepción visual que ayuda a gente sorda o muda a comunicarse con alguien"}** \- dijo dejando sorprendido al rubio y a los demás bijuus.

 **Naruto:** {"wooo! y sabes que dijo?"}- pregunto sorprendido al zorro.

 **Kurama:{"pues claro, el dijo 'mi nombre es link' y luego pregunto quien eras"}** \- dijo el zorro.

 **Shukaku:{"como demonios sabes eso?!"}** \- pregunto el mapache.

 **Kurama:{"eso es gracias a mi antigua jinchuriki mito uzumaki lo aprendí a través de ella"}** \- dijo el zorro con orgullo.

 **Naruto:** {"genial kurama-nii!"}- dijo emocionado -{"podrías ser mi traductor y enseñarme?!"}- dijo el rubio emocionado.

 **Kurama:{"claro cachorro, ahora desconecta esta conversación y respóndele al chico extraño"}** \- dijo mientras el rubio desconectaba la conversación mental.

**Una vez que el doncel volvió a la realidad se encontró con el chico llamado 'link' muy cerca de su rostro mirándolo fijamente sorprendiendo al doncel que cayo de espalda.**

**Naruto:** "o-oye! no hagas eso de nuevo por poco y me da un infarto!"- grito avergonzado mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre su pecho.

**El chico comenzó a hacer señas de manos nuevamente confundiendo al doncel.**

**Kurama:{"el dijo 'lo siento pero no reaccionabas cuando te pregunte y me preocupe'"}** \- dijo el zorro.

 **Naruto:** "oh.. lo siento estaba perdido en mis pensamientos por cierto soy naruto uzumaki"- dijo extendiéndole la mano que el chico acepto con una pequeña sonrisa -"oye... sabes donde estoy?"- pregunto curioso mientras miraba el lugar.

**Link asintió y volvió a hacer señas de manos.**

**Kurama:{"el dijo 'estas en el templo del tiempo, en una gran meseta flotante'"}** \- dijo el zorro.

 **Naruto:** "oh.. y no hay manera de salir de aquí?"- pregunto recibiendo una negación del chico rubio que volvió a hacer señas de manos.

 **Kurama:{"dijo 'la única manera de salir de aquí es que el vaya a 3 santuarios para conseguir 3 puntos de valía y así ganar una paravela que le prometió un anciano'"}** \- dijo el zorro.

 **Naruto:** "oh! déjame ayudarte link! si lo hacemos juntos podremos conseguir esos puntos y así poder salir los dos de aquí!"- dijo con una gran y hermosa sonrisa sonrojando a link quien asintió.

**Después de eso el hyliano le dio una manzana asada y comenzaron a comer juntos cerca de la fogata mientras el rubio le contaba de donde venia, su poder y de los bijuus que vivían en su interior dejando sorprendido a link.**

**Continuara...**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Después de que naruto le contara de el, era el turno de link pero desgraciadamente no podía recordar nada de su pasado cosa que hizo saber al doncel dejándolo sorprendido.**

**Naruto:** "entonces no recuerdas nada?"- pregunto el doncel recibiendo una negación del hyliano -"tal ves allá una manera de hacer que recuerdes pero eso lo veremos mas adelante primero tenemos que salir de aquí"- dijo con determinación recibiendo un asentimiento de link.

**Naruto y link salieron del templo del tiempo, mientras el hyliano revisaba la piedra sheikah el doncel miraba la hermosa meseta en la que estaba.**

**Naruto:** "este lugar es hermoso"- murmuro el rubio con admiración hacia el lugar donde estaba.

 **Kurama:{"y vaya que lo es"}** \- dijo el zorro mientras sus hermanos asentían estando de acuerdo.

**El doncel se volteo a ver al hyliano quien estaba con un extraño objeto en sus manos.**

**Naruto:** "oye link que eso que tienes en tus manos?"- pregunto curioso por el objeto que tenia en sus manos.

**Link lo miro y comenzó a hacer señas de manos.**

**Kurama:{"el dijo 'es un artefacto antiguo llamado piedra sheikah, con ella puedo entrar a los santuarios'"}** \- dijo el zorro.

 **Naruto:** "oh ya veo"- dijo mientras se acercaba al hyliano quien se puso un poco nervioso por la cercanía del doncel -"eh.. que son esos puntos de colores?"- pregunto con curiosidad mirando la pantalla de la piedra sheikah, el rubio hyliano nuevamente hizo señas de manos.

 **Kurama:{"dijo 'son runas que marcan donde están los santuarios'"}** \- dijo el zorro.

 **Naruto:** "oh! genial! así sera mas fácil"- dijo mientras observaba el mapa -"debemos ir por esa dirección?"- pregunto mientra apuntaba hacia su derecha recibiendo un asentimiento del hyliano.

**Link y naruto se dirigieron hacia esa dirección, mientras caminaban el shinobi doncel observaba con asombro el hermoso lugar las flores, la hierva alta y los arboles, otra cosa que le llamo la atencion fueron las construcciones destruidas que había.**

**Mientras naruto observaba con asombro el lugar el hyliano algunas veces miraba al doncel con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo por la hermosa sonrisa que hacia el shinobi.**

**Naruto:** "oye link mira!"- dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a una especie de robot enterrado cubierto de plantas -"sabes que es esto?"- pregunto mientras examinaba el robot para luego mirar al hyliano quien negó para luego hacer señas de manos.

 **Kurama:{"el dijo 'no se nada de esa cosa pero por si acaso aléjate de eso podría ser peligrosa'"}** \- dijo el zorro mientras bostezaba.

 **Shukaku:{"ya te dio sueño.. perezoso"}** \- dijo el mapache con burla.

 **Kurama:{"cállate, traducir me aburre y me da sueño"}** \- dijo el zorro.

 **Naruto:** {"lo siento kurama-nii por molestarte"}- dijo el rubio culpable.

 **Kurama:{"no pasa nada cachorro, lo hago por que quiero"}** \- dijo el zorro.

 **Naruto:** {"si hubiera una manera de como hacer que entienda a link seria mas fácil"}- dijo el rubio pensativo.

 **Kurama:{"hay una manera.. pero lo haremos mas tarde cuando estés dormido"}** \- dijo kurama recibiendo un 'ok' del rubio.

**Naruto desconecto la conversación mental y volvió a la realidad alejándose del extraño robot para luego seguir junto al hyliano.**

**Naruto:** "es por aquí? cruzando esa otra maquina y la pared?"- pregunto el doncel apuntando hacia adelante de ellos donde había otro robot y alrededor varios escombros y paredes rotas que aun seguían en pie.

**Link reviso la piedra sheikah y asentía para luego seguir caminando siendo seguido por el doncel, pero cuando se acercaron al robot este se comenzó a mover dejando sorprendidos a los dos.**

**Naruto:** "pero que?!"- grito sorprendido al ver que se movía.

**La extraña maquina cuando los vio los comenzó a apuntar con una luz roja para luego lanzar un rayo de luz azul que lograron esquivar.**

**Naruto y link al lograr esquivar el rayo rápidamente se escondieron detrás de una de las paredes para estar seguros.**

**Naruto:** "que demonios! si esa cosa nos hubiera dado, ya estaríamos muerto!"- dijo el rubio con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa mientras sudaba recibiendo un asentimiento de link que estaba igual que el.

**El rubio se acerco a la esquina de la pared y observo a la maquina que giraba su cabeza intentando buscarlos.**

**Naruto:** "tal parece que nos esta buscando"- dijo el doncel mirando al hyliano -"enserio el santuario esta cruzando esa maquina?"- pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento del otro rubio haciendo suspirar a naruto -"muy bien... yo me encargo de esa cosa"- dijo para luego hacer una cruz con sus dedos confundiendo al otro - **"jutsu clones de sombras!"** \- dijo para que de una explosión de humo apareciera un clon de el dejando sorprendido al hyliano.

 **Kurama:{"piensas hacer un rasengan?"}-** pregunto el zorro curioso.

 **Naruto:** {"así es, creo que sera suficiente para destruir esa cosa"}- dijo para luego extender su mano al clon y este comenzara a crearla.

**Link miraba sorprendido como una esfera de color azul se formaba en la mano del rubio después vio como el clon explotaba en humo.**

**Naruto:** "bien! con esto sera suficiente! espérame aquí link"- dijo saliendo corriendo a confrontar al robot.

**El hyliano iba a detenerlo pero el shinobi ya había salido, preocupado salio tambien a proteger al rubio y confrontar tambien al robot, pero se detuvo al ver como naruto daba un gran salto e impactaba la esfera azul en el robot creando una gran explosión.**

**Cuando la explosión termino en donde antes estaba el robot ahora había un enorme cráter y alrededor habían piezas del robot esparcidos por todas partes.**

**Naruto:** "ya termine!"- dijo con una sonrisa llegando a donde estaba el hyliano con la boca abierta -"veo que te sorprendí"- dijo con la misma sonrisa mientras miraba la cara de sorpresa del otro rubio.

**Cuando link salio de su sorpresa, comenzó a hacer señas de manos.**

**Kurama:{"el pregunta 'como has echo eso?'"}** \- dijo el zorro haciendo sonreír al doncel.

 **Naruto:** "ya te había contado de donde vengo y de lo que puedo hacer, lo que viste es una técnica llamada 'rasengan' me la enseño mi padrino cuando era niño"- dijo el rubio recordando a ero-sennin con tristeza.

**Link lo observo por un momento para luego volver a hacer señas de manos.**

**Kurama:{"el dijo 'eso fue increíble, pero por favor no vulvas a preocuparme"}** \- dijo el zorro.

 **Naruto:** "lo siento, no quería que te preocuparas link no volverá a ocurrir"- dijo el rubio mostrando le una hermosa sonrisa haciendo que el otro se sonroje -"bien! seguimos?"- pregunto mirándolo recibiendo un asentimiento del otro.

**Naruto camino hacia adelante pero se detuvo al ver como link juntaba unas piezas del robot, eso le dio curiosidad pero como no quería molestarlo lo dejo pasar.**

**Naruto reviso si había alguna manera de pasar hacia el otro lado pero no había ninguno, había una entrada pero estaba bloqueada por los escombros.**

**Naruto:** "oye link"- dijo mientras se acercaba al hyliano -"no pude encontrar la manera de ir hacia el otro lado, había una entrada pero estaba bloqueada por unos escombros, la única manera de ir hacia el otro lado seria subiendo la pared"- dijo apuntando a la pared.

**Link asintió y se acerco a la pared para escalarla, naruto tambien se acerco y salto aterrizando arriba de la pared y le extendió una mano al hyliano.**

**Naruto:** "déjame ayudarte!"- dijo con una sonrisa mientras le extendía la mano.

**El hyliano lo observo con sorpresa preguntándose ¿como había llegado ahí tan rápido?, link dejo ese pensamiento de lado y acepto la mano del doncel.**

**Una vez que los dos estaban arriba bajaron hacia el otro lado donde había un santuario que se iluminaba por una luz dorada.**

**Naruto:** "este es el santuario?"- pregunto mirándolo recibiendo un asentimiento del otro rubio.

**El hyliano se acerco al panel del santuario y puso la piedra sheikah sobre el panel haciendo que el santuario se ilumine de color celeste y se abran una puerta.**

**Link se volteo para ver al doncel e izo señas de manos.**

**Kurama:{"el dijo que esperes aquí"}** \- dijo el zorro.

**Naruto solo asintió con un pequeño puchero y dejo que el hyliano entrara dentro del santuario, el doncel levanto la vista observando el cielo soleado con algunas nubes mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.**

**Naruto:** "espero que no se tarde..."- dijo para luego alejarse del santuario y desplomarse en el suelo lleno de hiervas y flores mientras observaba las formas de las nubes.

**Continuara...**


	4. Capitulo 3

**~~~~ varios minutos después ~~~~**

**Después de varios minutos el doncel se levanto del suelo al ver al hyliano salio del santuario.**

**Naruto:** "y como te fue?"- pregunto el rubio al verlo recibiendo un pulgar arriba del otro -"conseguiste el símbolo de valía?"- pregunto nuevamente recibiendo un asentimiento del hyliano para luego hacer señas de manos.

 **Kurama:{"dijo 'no es lo único que conseguí'"}** \- dijo kurama.

 **Naruto:** "a no? que es lo que conseguiste?"- pregunto con curiosidad el doncel.

**El hyliano levanto su mano indicando que esperara para luego tomar su piedra sheikah mientras nuestro protagonista lo miraba con curiosidad, justo en ese momento en las manos de link apareció mágicamente una especie de cubo que brillaba de un color celeste**

**Naruto:** "woow! que es eso?"- pregunto impresionado observando el cubo brillante mientras link señalaba.

 **Kurama:{"dijo 'es una bomba, nos ayudara a destruir los escombros de la entrada'"}** -tradujo el kyubi.

 **Naruto:** "mm suena útil"- dijo con una sonrisa mientras el hyliano se acercaba a los escombros de la entrada para luego dejar el cubo cerca de los escombros.

**Una vez que link dejo el cubo se alejo y se acerco al doncel que estaba a una buena distancia y toco su piedra sheikah haciendo que la bomba se detonara rompiendo los escombros.**

**Naruto:** "eso fue genial!"- dijo con asombro por la explosión sacando le una pequeña sonrisa al hyliano -"bien.. tenemos el camino libre, continuemos"- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa haciendo que el otro se sonroje y asintiera.

**Los dos rubios salieron por el camino libre pero justo cuando iban a dar un paso mas, los dos vieron como una de esas maquinas se activaba y los apuntaba con el punto rojo listo para disparar.**

**Rápidamente los dos se escondieron detrás de una pared que estaba a un lado de ellos evitando que la maquina los encuentre.**

**Naruto:** "no pensé que nos encontraríamos con otra de esas maquinas"- dijo el doncel suspirando para luego voltearse a ver a link -"que hacemos? lo destruimos o lo evitamos?"- pregunto esperando una respuesta del otro.

**Link penso por un momento para luego señalar hacia otro lado indicando que lo evitaran.**

**Naruto:** "ok a evitarlo entonces"- dijo para luego acercarse al hyliano y sujetarlo sorprendiéndolo por la repentina acción del doncel -"sujeta te fuerte de mi y no me sueltes o te caerás"- dijo recibiendo un sentimiento de un confundido link.

**Naruto se impulso y salto sobre los escombros evitando a la maquina y aterrizo en un lugar elevado.**

**Naruto:** "muy bien, ya lo hemos evitado ahora podremos seguir"- dijo con una sonrisa mientras avanzada dejando atrás a un sorprendido hyliano por el rápido viaje que tuvo.

**Link se recompuso de su sorpresa y siguió al doncel de cerca, mientras caminaban el hyliano miraba al otro rubio quien observaba con asombro a su alrededor con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro.**

**El hyliano sonrió al verlo con un pequeño sonrojo, mientras seguían avanzando link observo a la distancia a dos bokoblin, rápidamente tomo por la muñeca a naruto haciendo que se detenga muy confundido.**

**Naruto:** "mm? que pasa link?"- pregunto viendo al hyliano muy serio para luego este apuntar a una dirección donde habían dos criaturas que no había visto en su vida -"q-que son esas cosas?"- pregunto sorprendido mientras observaba a los bokoblin.

**Link no dijo nada mientras sacaba su arco y flechas para luego acercarse a los bokoblin con sigilo, naruto lo siguió hasta que se escondieron detrás de una roca, el doncel miro con curiosidad a las criaturas pero su vista se dirigió a un árbol donde en una de sus ramas había un panal de abejas.**

**Naruto:** "hey link mira"- dijo apuntando al panal que estaba colgando del árbol llamando la atencion del hyliano -"mm... crees que puedas hacerlo caer?"- pregunto mirándolo recibiendo un asentimiento del otro.

**El hyliano apunto con el arco al panal de abejas y lanzo una flecha haciendo que se cayera al suelo ocasionando que los bokoblin salieran corriendo.**

**Naruto al verlos huir de las abejas soltó una ruidosa carcajada, eso causo que las dos criaturas sepan de su ubicación.**

**El hyliano desenvaino su espada y fue hacia los bokoblin seguido por nuestro protagonista quien al no tener un arma tomo de un tronco una porra boko.**

**Mientras link peleaba contra uno de lo bokoblin quien había logrado tomar una porra y un escudo, naruto se encontraba con el otro bokoblin quien le estaba lanzando piedras.**

**Naruto:** "oye! no me lances piedras!"- dijo mientras esquivaba una de las piedras.

**El doncel harto de eso corrió hacia el bokoblin mientras concentraba chakra en la porra para luego golpear al cerdo mandándolo a volar (estilo equipo rocket :v).**

**Naruto:** "hay.. creo que me pase"- dijo el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca avergonzado sacando le una gota de sudor a todos los bijuus.

**Mientras tanto link y el otro bokoblin habían detenido su pelea para ver lo que había ocurrido con los ojos como platos, los dos se miraron por un momento para luego el cerdo levantar su arma pero antes de que ataque primero el hyliano se adelanto y lo apuñalo con la espada haciendo que estalle en una explosión de humo negro.**

**Naruto:** "sabes link, nunca en mi vida e usado un arma así"- dijo mientras se acercaba al nombrado quien estaba recolectando los objetos que había dejado la criatura -"el único arma que e usado es un kunai"- dijo mientras observaba la porra en sus manos.

**El hyliano miro al doncel y le sonrió para luego señalar.**

**Kurama:{"el dijo que te acostumbraras con el tiempo"}** \- dijo kurama.

 **Naruto:** "tal vez tengas razón"- dijo el rubio al hyliano quien asintió.

**Naruto camino curioso al rededor del campamento donde antes estaban los bokoblin, hasta que vio un objeto de color naranja en el suelo.**

**Naruto:** "mm?"- pronuncio mientras se acercaba al objeto y lo levanta examinándolo -"oye link, mira lo que encontré!"- dijo llamando la atencion del hyliano quien se acerco -"mira, es miel del panal que derribaste"- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se lo extendía.

**Link tomo el objeto para luego almacenarlo en la piedra sheikah, cuando se almaceno el artefacto hizo un ruido llamando la atencion del doncel quien se acerco y vio que en la pantalla decía el nombre del objeto y la información.**

**Naruto:** "woow, este artefacto es increíble"- dijo el rubio asombrado mientras leía la información.

**El hyliano asintió estando de acuerdo con naruto para luego señalar.**

**Kurama:{"dijo 'sera mejor que avancemos o se hará tarde'"}** \- dijo el zorro.

**El doncel asintió mientras emprendían su camino buscando el siguiente santuario, caminaron alrededor de varios arboles de abedul hasta que vieron en la distancia una casa.**

**Los dos rubios se acercaron a la casa y entraron, mientras link se encontraba recolectando algunas bayas ígnea que estaban sobre la mesa y un hacha que estaba apoyada en la pared, naruto se encontraba revisando un diario que estaba sobre la misma mesa donde estaban las bayas.**

**Naruto:** "oye link, mira este diario"- dijo llamando la atencion del hyliano quien se acerco y tomo el diario.

**Link miro con curiosidad el diario para luego señalar.**

**Kurama:{"dijo que 'parece ser el diario del anciano'"}** \- dijo kurama.

**El hyliano leyó el diario para luego señalar.**

**Kurama:{"dijo que en el diario hay una receta que te mantiene caliente en lugares fríos"}** \- dijo nuevamente el zorro.

 **Naruto:** "oh, y crees que podríamos hacer la receta?"- pregunto el doncel recibiendo un encogimiento de hombros por parte del hyliano -"cuales son los ingredientes?"- pregunto curioso haciendo que link vuelva a ver el diario para luego señalar.

 **Kurama:{"dijo 'carne de caza, baya ígnea y otro ingrediente que falta que tendremos que adivinar"}** \- dijo kurama.

 **Naruto:** "como se llama la receta? tal vez no de un indicio de cual es el ultimo ingrediente"- pregunto/dijo el rubio con curiosidad mientras link revisaba nuevamente el diario para luego señalar.

 **Kurama:{"carne con pescado picante"}** \- dijo el zorro.

 **Naruto:** "pescado! necesitamos pescado!"- dijo el doncel dándose cuenta -"por casualidad no tendrás pescado?"- pregunto el rubio mirando a su compañero que reviso la piedra sheikah para luego asentir -"genial, lo único que necesitamos es carne de caza"- dijo mientras se frota ligeramente la barbilla, link lo observo para luego señalar.

 **Kurama:{"dijo que el se encargaría de eso"}** \- dijo kurama.

 **Naruto:** "buena suerte con eso, sabes no he visto otro animal grande en esta meseta desde que aparecí"- dijo naruto con la ceja alzada y una pequeña sonrisa.

**El hyliano levanto una ceja mientras señalaba.**

**Kurama:{"que hay de las aves pregunto y tambien dijo que ha visto algunas"}** \- dijo el zorro.

 **Naruto:** "he.. podría funcionar"- dijo naruto con una sonrisa para luego salir de la casa siendo seguido por el otro rubio.

**Una vez que salieron de la casa naruto vio a la distancia a un hombre encapuchado talando un árbol con un hacha.**

**Naruto:** "quien es ese?"- pregunto el doncel apuntando al hombre llamando la atencion del hyliano que miro en la dirección que apuntaba para luego señalar.

 **Kurama:{"dijo que es el anciano"}** \- dijo kurama.

 **Naruto:** "oh"- pronuncio el shinobi mientras seguía a link hacia donde se encontraba el anciano.

**Una vez cerca el hyliano llama la atencion del hombre que se volteo a verlo con una pequeña sonrisa.**

**Anciano:** "jo, jo, jo, volvemos a vernos"- dijo el anciano para luego ver a naruto -"mm? quien es tu nuevo amigo?"- pregunto viendo al doncel.

 **Naruto:** "ah, hola soy naruto uzumaki, un gusto conocerlo"- dijo el doncel haciendo una pequeña reverencia como saludo.

 **Anciano:** "un gusto conocerte tambien"- dijo el anciano encapuchado para luego voltearse a ver a link que comenzó a señalar.

 **Kurama:{"le pregunto al anciano que esta haciendo"}** \- dijo kurama para que su jinchuriki no se pierda de nada.

 **Anciano:** "he pensado que seria buena idea talar este árbol, así conseguiré algo de leña para el fuego, aunque no es nada fácil conseguir que caiga en la dirección que quiero, hay que colocarse con el cuerpo mirando hacia el árbol para que caiga justo hacia adelante, ahora que me fijo, esa no es mi hacha?"- pregunto viendo que el hyliano tenia el hacha en la espalda sorprendiendo a los dos rubios que creyeron que le habían robado -"tranquilo, puedes quedártela, pero ya que la tienes podrías talar unos cuantos arboles por mi, estoy un poco cansado y me gustaría descansar un rato"- dijo el anciano recibiendo un asentimiento de link.

 **Naruto:** "bien.."- dijo pensativo llamando la atencion de su compañero de viaje -"yo me encargare de talar leña mientras tu te encargas de la carne"- dijo mientras el hyliano lo mira con una ceja alzada -"oye no me mires así, yo no soy experto en arcos y flechas, eres el único que sabe usarlo"- dijo el doncel mientras lo señalaba.

**El hyliano se rasco la nuca nervioso al darse cuenta para luego darle el hacha al rubio y señalar para luego irse.**

**Naruto:** "he.. que fue lo que dijo kurama?"- pregunto el doncel al ver que link estaba lejos.

 **Kurama:{"dijo que se encargaría de la carne"}** \- dijo el kyubi.

 **Naruto:** "uh.. ok"- dijo para si mismo mientras comenzaba a talar.

**~~~~ mas tarde ~~~~**

**El sol descendía en el horizonte de la meseta, naruto se encontraba recogiendo la leña que había talado, para luego dirigirse hacia donde estaba el hombre mayor sentado frente a una fogata.**

**Naruto:** "aquí le traje la leña señor"- dijo el rubio mientras lo dejaba caer en el suelo -"espero que se suficiente"- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Anciano:** "jo, jo, jo, no te preocupes, es suficiente para la fogata"- dijo el anciano.

 **Naruto:** "uh, que bien dattebayo!"- dijo suspirando con una sonrisa -"ah.. sabe donde esta link?"- pregunto con curiosidad mientras miraba a su alrededor (que ya estaba oscuro) sin ver al hyliano.

 **Anciano:** "umm, se fue por esta dirección y no ha vuelto desde entonces"- dijo el anciano apuntando en una dirección.

 **Naruto:** "oh.. solo espero que este bien"- dijo preocupado el doncel.

 **Anciano:** "no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que ese chico esta bien"- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizando al rubio -"mm.. por cierto"- dijo llamando la atencion del doncel -"tengo curiosidad, nunca te vi en la meseta, de donde vienes?"- pregunto curioso el anciano.

 **Naruto:** "eh, jeje, es una historia larga"- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

 **Anciano:** "bueno.."- dijo mientras le hacia una señal al shinobi que se sentara -"tenemos tiempo hasta que llegue el chico"- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa **.**

**Naruto asintió y se sentó a lado del anciano mientras le contaba su historia y de donde venia.**

**Después de un rato apareció el hyliano con algunos rasguños llamando la atencion de nuestro protagonista y del anciano.**

**Naruto:** "link! estas bien?"- pregunto preocupado el doncel parándose de donde estaba sentado mirando a link que le sonrió para luego señalar.

 **Kurama:{"dijo que esta bien y que no te preocuparas"}** \- dijo el zorro.

 **Naruto:** "esta bien, um.. conseguiste lo que faltaba?"- dijo recibiendo un asentimiento del hyliano que volvió a señalar.

 **Kurama:{"mm.. dijo que consiguió bastante para hacer la receta"}** \- dijo el kyubi.

 **Naruto:** "eso es genial, aunque es muy tarde ahora, probemos mañana"- dijo el rubio mientras link hacia señas.

 **Kurama:{"dijo que cocinara algo de lo que cazo"}** \- dijo kurama.

 **Naruto:** "bien"- dijo mientras se volvía a sentar.

**Cuando estuvo lista la comida se pusieron a comer, le ofrecieron al anciano pero este lo rechazo argumentando que no tenia hambre.**

**Naruto:** "estuvo delicioso!"- dijo cuando termino de comer -"cocinas increíble! es raro que no recuerdes nada de tu pasado y seas un gran cocinero"- dijo con una sonrisa avergonzando y sonrojando al hyliano hasta las orejas -"por cierto, donde dormiremos? he visto unos monstruos de esqueletos y ojos con alas alrededor, no creo que se seguro quedarse afuera"- dijo el doncel mirando alrededor en alerta por si esos monstruos se acercan.

**El hyliano se encogió de hombros para luego señalar pero es interrumpido por el anciano.**

**Anciano:** "jo, jo, jo, si quieren pueden quedarse en mi cabaña y dormir cómodamente"- dijo el anciano con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Naruto:** "gracias pero... donde se quedara usted?"- dijo/pregunto curioso.

 **Anciano:** "oh, no te preocupes, me quedare aquí a contemplar las hermosas estrellas"- dijo el anciano.

 **Naruto:** "esta seguro?"- pregunto nuevamente recibiendo un asentimiento del anciano -"umm.. de acuerdo"- dijo no queriendo insistir mas.

**Después de un rato los dos rubios entraron a la cabaña del anciano y vieron que había una cama para una persona, como los dos no querían que el otro durmiera en el suelo decidieron dormir juntos.... un poco incómodos, pero juntos! >:3**

**El hyliano y el shinobi se encontraban completamente sonrojados ya que estaban cara a cara.**

**Kurama:{"vaya~ vaya~ pero que estamos viendo?"}** \- dijo/pregunto con una sonrisa - **{"lo convertirás en nuestro cuñado?"}** \- pregunto con burla logrando que naruto se sonroje mas de lo que ya estaba.

 **Naruto:** {"KU-KURAMA!!"}- grito con el ceño fruncido mientras los demás bijuus se reían de el -"umm... buenas noche link!"- dijo cerrando sus ojos entrando a su subconsciente recibiendo un asentimiento del otro rubio antes.

**El hyliano observo con un sonrojo al doncel dormir, su rostro era.. perfecto! sus largas pestañas, sus marcas que lo hacían ver muy lindo y sus labios que le daban ganas de besarle.**

**El rubio rápidamente sacudió su cabeza intentando quitar ese pensamiento de su cabeza mientras su rostro se teñía de rojo para luego cerrar sus ojos para poder dormir.**

**~~~~ mientras tanto en el subconsciente de naruto ~~~~**

**Naruto se encontraba sentado mientras era rodeado por las bestias con cola quienes aun seguían burlándose de el.**

**Naruto:** "YA! dejen de burlarse de mi!"- grito el doncel con un sonrojo y una cara de pocos amigos.

 **Matatabi:"lo siento naru-chan"** \- dijo la gata una vez que termino de reír siendo seguida por los demás.

**El rubio suspiro aun con el ceño fruncido para luego voltearse a ver al único zorro naranja de nueve colas.**

**Naruto:** "y bien?"- dijo llamando la atencion del zorro -"como piensas ayudarme a entender a link con el lenguaje de señas?"- pregunto con una ceja alzada.

 **Kurama:"voy a pasarte todo lo que yo se, pero vas a tener un colapso por tanta información"** \- dijo kurama.

 **Naruto:** "no me importa"- dijo el rubio decidido -"con tal de poder entender y comunicarme con link sin tu ayuda, no me importa las consecuencias"- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Kurama:"... bien"** \- dijo después de escuchar a su jinchuriki - **"acercarte cachorro, tengo que pasarte toda la información"** \- dijo para luego tocarle la frente al doncel con una de sus garras.

**Una vez que toda la información fue pasada, el doncel sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza haciendo que colapse, siendo visto por los bijuus quienes estaban en silencio.**

**Shukaku:".... y? que hacemos ahora?"** \- pregunto el mapache rompiendo el silencio entre sus hermanos - **"jugamos a un juego?"** \- pregunto viendo a todos quienes se miraban entre ellos.

 **Kurama:"..... nah, yo me voy a dormir"** \- dijo el zorro naranja mientras se echaba - **"ya es muy tarde y debemos descansar para recuperar nuestras energías"** \- dijo para luego cerrar sus ojos.

 **Kokuo:"kurama tiene razón"** \- dijo la bijuu de cinco colas mientras se echaba tambien - **"buenas noches"** \- dijo kokuo.

 **Todos-naruto-shukaku:"buenas noches"** \- dijeron todos menos naruto que ya estaba desmayado y shukaku quien miraba cono ya estaban todos sus hermanos dormidos.

 **Shukaku:"...."** \- el mapache miro a cada unos de sus hermanos que ya estaban dormidos y otros roncaban - **("....estoy sólito")** \- penso con lagrimas en sus ojos para luego decidirse ir a dormir.

**Continuara...**

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les allá gustado! les aviso que tardare un poco con el primer capitulo..
> 
> Nos leemos luego!
> 
> Sayonara!!!


End file.
